


Two Girls One Cadaver

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Camgirls, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, Disembowelment, Exhibitionism, Femdom, Guro, Impaling, Knifeplay, Masks, Multi, Shock Collars, Stuffing, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/F/Other, Vibrators, Voyeurism, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: Eve looks like a businesswoman, carries herself with demure confidence, and enjoys being debased live on the internet for all and sundry to gawk at. Her viewers can accuse her of being a spoiled rich girl slumming it online, they can say she's depraved and that her sadomasochism doesn't have enough boundaries, but they tune in anyway.Elaine keeps herself covered in long sleeves and voluminous petticoats, her makeup thick as face paint and liberally smeared with glitter. But nothing she does can hide her red eyes, or white hair, or unsettling smile. It's all fake, right? All those guests on their shows, they turn up just fine the next day, no worse for wear and beyond pleased with the experience, so she must be using special effects to achieve some of her... aesthetic. Right?Neither of these girls should've been allowed anywhere near a video camera, let alone an internet connection.





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I'm cursed or what but in the middle of trying to post this my laptop fucked up and I had to borrow a desktop to get the job done. Is it the universe, trying to tell me that I shouldn't be posting gratuitous girl gore porn? If so, I don't care universe, you can't stop me. :^P
> 
> Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this, happy valentine's day, more to come. END OF CHAPTER NOTES CONTAIN TAGS FOR THAT CHAPTER, in case anyone is worried about triggers!

“Hey, everyone!” The chat went wild as the livestream started with the sound of Elaine’s bright chirps. “Haha, settle down, we’ll get this show on the road. But first, I wanna introduce our guest for today. Say hello Number Twelve!”

A woman of average height and soft, round build stepped forward. Her shoulders were hunched awkwardly, but her outfit was beautiful. An a-line red dress with a halter neckline, a heart cutout over her breasts, and white polka dots all over it. Of course, she also needed a veil for hiding her identity. The gauzy white fabric was covered in a bright red heart pattern like an inverse of her dress.

“Twelve here is our newest volunteer. If you’d like to be in next month’s video, remember to sign up for the raffle at the end of the stream! Every month we’ve got a bunch of you morons whining to us that you didn’t get in on time. Too bad!”

As Elaine spoke, the other host of the stream was setting supplies on the wooden table in front of her. Eve’s chocolate brown hair was pulled away from her face, and her white blouse was unbuttoned so far that the bright red bra she wore was clearly visible. Her brown pants were high waisted and tight enough to show off her slim waist.

“On that note,” she said mildly. “We’re going to start in on today’s first DIY. Since the theme of the month is Valentine’s day, we wanted to go for something often associated with romance.”

“Candles!” Elaine cut in. “But not _normal_ candles. Boring!”

“We’ll be making gothic water candles,” Eve explained. “In the pot, we’ve got a whole bunch of paraffin wax melting. We’ve got a variety of colorant shades to choose from, so Twelve, whatever you want to pick is fine.”

“You should pick pink or red though, since it’s Valentine’s!”

Twelve nodded, threading her fingers through one another and resting her chin on her knuckles. Eve ladled hot wax into a series of ceramic cups, then set a metal dish in front of all three of them. “We’ll be attaching small pillar candles to these bases, and then use the large bowl of ice water to rapidly cool the colored wax when we pour it over the candles, to create this ‘gothic’ effect.”

“I get to go first!” Elaine declared.

Between the white and black pillar candles, she chose white; the obvious decision, given her current outfit. A cream dress featuring bell sleeves, a high collar, and (ironically) bell skirt. Her petticoat was blood red, the buttons were heart-shaped, and her face had little heart stickers over her cheeks and nose like the most saccharine, sparkly freckles.

Her first candle wasn’t much of a success; she loaded up the wax on one side, didn’t give it enough time to cool in the water, and ended up with a tall, droopy bit on one side. She pouted but waved her hand for Twelve to go next.

The guest did better, managing a pair of arching curves that would likely melt as the wick under them caused them to reheat, but looked good in the moment. The pale pink went well with plain white, which was still very visible given her more cautious attempts.

Eve was next, and chat started to tease that hers was bound to be the best one. Elaine’s face screwed up as she read the screen. “Hey, I can see that,” she said.

 _It’s not personal,_ **GoodGayGal** typed in. _It’s just, Eve makes most of the merch, right?_

“But I’m better at art! I painted today’s background, you’ll see!”

**GoodGayGal:** _Candles are different than painting, though._

Sure enough, Eve was managing a marbled effect by carefully combining white and red wax, both. The top of her candle looked like a delicate flower, flared open to allow the flame inside to burn freely. Elaine’s face scrunched up in annoyance as she watched.

And then she dunked Eve’s hand in the molten wax, the next time Eve went to get more.

Gasping, Eve tried to jerk away from the pain on reflex. Elaine held her in place with a wicked grin growing on her glossed lips.

“Um,” Twelve shyly pointed at the chat, which was going off like crazy. Elaine squinted at it for a moment, before pouting and releasing Eve.

“I _know_ you’re all excited to see our guest get the everloving shit beaten out of her, but c’mon guys, can’t I have a little fun beforehand? And she can still craft! See?”

Embarrassed, Twelve pressed her hands to her hidden cheeks. Eve had her own hand in the ice water, skin reddening but not blistering. “Yes,” she said, somewhat dazed. “I’m fine. This is fine.” Her face was clearly flushed under the freckles, and her eyes were somewhat glazed.

 _Such a masochist,_ said **ButchDaddy** in chat.

 **BumFuckNowhere** typed, _Get a move on, I wanna see the main event._

**MagicalHealingCock:** _Tits or gtfo, lmao._

**GoodGayGal:** _Who does this guy think he’s kidding?_

“No fighting!” Elaine ordered.

They did as the fans demanded, regardless. In the end many of their candles were deemed duds, and would be sold for pittance on their online store, but a solid dozen were taken away to be included in the coming festivities. Next, Eve cleared away the candle supplies (but left the hot plate) and brought out corn syrup, chocolate, and a variety of candy flavorings.

“For our snack this year, we’re making an edible bouquet using modelling chocolate. The floral flavors aren’t mandatory for the recipe, of course, but Twelve here said they’re okay to include.”

Though heat was involved once more, there was no sudden burning in this portion of the video. Just Eve, calmly holding up her freshly kneaded dark chocolate and corn syrup, tearing off a small piece, and rubbing it between her thumb and middle finger. “Get it real thin, with that rounded edge like this, and then pinch the bottom - roses really are much easier to make than you might think.”

 _Even Elaine can do it,_ said **MagicalHealingCock**.

**Anon169:** _You’re gonna get banned, asshole. Is this your first stream? Elaine and Eve are both tightass moderators._

**BumFuckNowhere:** _I think I know anon’s favorite word._

The experienced streamers ignored chat, this time, though that may have been partly because Elaine was struggling to get her chocolate pieces to stick to one another. They made petal after petal, some roses ending up a bit too large or amorphous to be convincing, but for the most part they were easily affixed to green-dyed, wooden sticks to make passable flowers.

However, Twelve seemed more and more tense as they continued. By the time they had enough bouquets for Elaine to get bored of the activity, she was antsy, tearing petals as often as she was adding them to flowers. Eve didn’t notice, so focused was she on making her clumsy, burned hand cooperate.

Elaine, eager for a distraction, did. A grin grew on her face as she thought.

“I’m done,” she announced. “But I’ve got so much extra. Can you take care of it for me?”

Looking up from her misshapen pile of pale yellow white chocolate, Twelve said, “D-do you want me to make roses with it, or…?”

“Eat it,” Elaine confirmed, showing her teeth.

“But, there’s…”

A lot left. A _lot,_ a lot. The chat goaded her on eagerly.

**GoodGayGal:** _Fill up, girl!_

**ButchDaddy:** _You’re gonna need that energy for what’s coming next._

**BumFuckNowhere:** _If you pussy out over this, what were you planning to do when they brought out the knives?_

**Anon024:** _How do you know they’re gonna use knives?_

**BumFuckNowhere:** _I heard from a friend that there’s hints in their…_

Swallowing her nerves, Twelve broke off a piece and brought it to her mouth. Overwhelming sweetness burst on her tongue. “Too bad they can’t see your pretty mouth like this,” Elaine said, just as sweet. “Next time, we should do a gimp mask or something.”

Eve finished up her job while Twelve was made to stuff herself full. By the end of it, her stomach strained at her dress, way more chocolate filling her up and warming her from the inside. “W-would a gimp mask fit your March theme?” She asked, only to get a wink from Elaine that clearly showed her attempts at subtle prying were failures.

“Last craft,” Eve announced, cutting through the tension for a moment. “Will be a trio of mirrors. We want to get some fun angles, this time.”

They had to rearrange the camera a bit for this part. Each of them selected one of the mirrors that Eve and Elaine had purchased from a nearby thrift shop: a full length affair with a tacky, golden, baroque frame for Eve; an oval mirror with a thick, white frame for Elaine; and a simple, modern, square mirror for Twelve.

First, Eve spray painted hers black, despite the look she got from Elaine. While that was drying, Twelve took a (fake) rose garland that had been sitting in the bucket of assorted decorations for them to choose from. She hot-glued it around the mirror, easily creating her own frame out of the lush greenery, though it hid quite a bit of the reflective surface.

Elaine, unsurprisingly, decided to start painting a pink lacework into the frame. She also added a fabric lace trim to the back, so it could peek out the sides when hung up. Eve took some fake roses from the bucket (much like Twelve), though she forwent their attached greenery in favor of simply gluing the blooms to the places where curlicues ran together. A few blood-red rhinestones to hide the bases were all the finishing touches she needed.

And then, they were done. “Let’s give these a while to dry properly,” Elaine suggested. “We’ll be back in a couple of hours. Everyone, be sure to drink some water. And vote on which of us did the best job with this DIY, of course.”

“You better vote for me, or else I’ll make sure your requests don’t come through when you most want it.”

 _Same old Elaine,_ the chat cooed lovingly. A rare moment where they mostly all agreed.

Everything descended into an eerie silence, for a time. It was the moment of held breaths between a pair of people who had only just kissed, and weren’t sure yet where they stood. A moment where choices were made: to close the page and forget what you’d seen, to close the gap and take a chance on someone you’d loved for far too long.

It ended, of course. Like all pauses must.

Once the camera turned back on, it was to a much different scene than had been there before. Gone was the brightly-lit and white walled workroom, with its friendly, cluttered shelves in the background. Instead, they were in the playroom.

Today the lighting was dim and warm, oranges and reds. The back wall had a huge sheet pinned to it, and painted on that sheet was an exquisite nighttime view of a rose garden. The chocolate bouquets burst from huge vases that sat either on small, green, wire tables or on the ground itself. A garden bench upholstered in sturdy, green canvas sat in the center of the frame, with the mirrors arranged around it on stands as needed. The candles were strategically placed to cast a warm, flickering glow over the centerpiece, and Twelve lounging on it.

Her legs were a bit spread, showing off the white thigh-highs leading tantalizingly under the skirt. Eve sat on the floor beside her, rubbing her belly softly, while Elaine stood off to the side with her hands on her petite hips. “Is everyone ready to start the show?”

**R3dh3adsDoItBetter:** _Yes!_

**ButchDaddy:** _Hell yes._

**BumFuckNowhere:** _Just get on with it._

**Anon024:** _I was born ready!_

“Alrighty. So, we’ve got a super cool new chef’s knife from our sponsor, _BloodyCutie_.” She held it up to the camera, using her own hand behind it to get the autofocus to work. The whole thing was bright pink, with heart cutouts in the blade that looked as wickedly sharp as the edge.

“We’re in a race against the clock a bit, here,” Elaine continued. “So what do you guys think, start in hard and fast and see how long Twelve lasts? Or do we have that dank dank buildup.”

**GoodGayGal:** _Go for it._

**Anon169:** _Foreplay’s the best part, no way you can cut that out._

**Anon024:** _Can you heal her bit by bit as you go?_

**R3dH3adsDoItBetter:** _I say start with a bang baby!_

**GoodGayGal:** _Anon, that’s not how the healing works._

**MagicalHealingCock:** _Do it! Do it! Do it!_

“You guys are pretty god damn bloodthirsty huh?”

“Do you think you’re ready?” Eve asked Twelve, still rubbing her fingertips in little circles over her distended belly.

Though she whimpered quietly, Twelve gave a large enough nod to be clear even through the veil she still wore.

Rather than make the cut herself, Elaine handed off the blade to Eve. Some members of the chat expressed displeasure at this, while others were a bit distracted.

**Anon024:** _How does everyone have usernames? I can’t find a place to log in._

**ButchDaddy:** _It’s at the top of the chatbox._

**GoodGayGal:** _First stream huh?_

“Oh, hey,” Elaine said as she read along. “Welcome to the party, then. You’re gonna _really_ like this. Eve, hurry up!”

“Shh,” Eve said. Not to Elaine, but to Twelve, who was sniffling a bit while Eve pressed the side of the blade to her skin. The heart cutouts bit in, a trio of thin streams of blood dripping from Twelve’s upper arm onto the bench beneath her. “Does it hurt?”

Wiping her eyes under the veil with her free hand, Twelve said, “Uh-huh.” But she obediently sat very still, hardly even shaking as Eve carefully carved three hearts out of her skin. When she was done, the cuts were the same shade and shape as the hearts on Twelve’s veil.

“Worth it though, isn’t it? You look so good like this.”

“Good enough to _eat,”_ Elaine said. “Hey, speaking of,” here she plucked a chocolate rose from one of the nearby bouquets, and twirled it between her fingers, “Eve, make the cut, you can pretty her up afterwards.”

“Mmm, yes,” Eve agreed. Abruptly she shifted her grip on the knife and slashed across Twelve’s belly, not even giving the girl a chance to prepare herself. She tried to curl up around the bleeding gash in her stomach, but Elaine gripped one shoulder in a surprisingly strong hold for such a petite girl, and stabbed into the other with the green “stem” of the rose.

Both the dress and Twelve’s flesh parted easily under Eve’s blade. Any shades of fat or flesh were lost under the torrent of red that rushed from her slashed veins, but Eve easily pulled the slippery gash open to reveal Twelve’s internal organs. One, distended and swollen, was her obvious goal. Grabbing a pink, rubber glove with one hand, she used the other to press the tip of the knife to Twelve’s stomach. It was barely enough to open a hole through which she could force her hand. That was all she needed.

She plunged her fingers in, sought out her prize, and then drew away. Her glove dripped stomach acid stained dark red from the chocolate and food coloring that’d been dissolving inside it. More to the point, she had that same chocolate gathered up in a sticky, half-melted ball in her fist. “So wonderful,” she sighed contentedly.

“Disgusting!” Elaine argued, bright and delighted. “Let’s add to it, shall we?” She plucked the blossom from the bloodstained stem, slipped it under the veil for Twelve, who obediently swallowed. Nothing happened for one second, two - and then, with Eve’s fingers nimbly holding open the stomach to let candlelight into Twelve’s innermost parts, a new dribble of chocolate made its way down. Elaine clapped her hands and giggled with delight.

As Elaine had warned earlier, the blood loss was getting to Twelve quickly. Eve drew a staple gun out from under the bench and started in on the gash, carefully pinching the two sides together with an ease bourne of practice.

While the stapling staunched the flow, it didn’t stop it, and Twelve began to shiver. “Just a little more,” Eve soothed. “You can handle it.”

“You’re _gonna_ handle more,” Elaine corrected.

**ResidentNoob024:** _She has a safeword, right?_

**R3dH3adsDoItBetter:** _Well yeah obvs but no one ever uses it._

Together, Eve and Elaine helped Twelve to sit up straight-ish so the mirrors had a clear view of her back. Eve started in on carving hearts from her arms once more. She only really needed one hand to do it, and so she threaded her burned fingers through Twelve’s in a gentle hold that the other girl turned painful when she dug her nails in. Eve bit her bottom lip and clearly didn’t mind it.

Taking advantage of a heart-shaped cutout in the back of the dress (to match the one in the front), Elaine began her own form of flower arrangement by stabbing Twelve over and over again. The wounds were fairly shallow, but each one had Twelve gasping out small, pained sounds. The chat was loving it, even more so when Elaine paused to lick and suck on a few of the roses. Her glossed lips were full and youthful, bright pink that went with the few white chocolate roses very well.

Eventually it got to be too much for Twelve. She slumped against Eve, making fewer and fewer of those sweet noises, until her eyes rolled back and they stopped altogether.

“Aww, was it internal bleeding? That’s no fun,” Elaine said with a pout.

“Elaine will get her healed up,” Eve calmly told the chat. One of her hands was filthy with blood and worse. The other, once she pulled the glove off, was incongruously pristine. “In the meantime, would you like to watch me play?”

**Anon169:** _Was afk for a bit but so glad I got back in time to see this!_

**ResidentNoob024:** _Am I the only one who thinks this looks super fake?_

**SadistsFTW:** _Real quick ducking outta lurking to tell you guys this stream is the best shit <3_

**GoodGayGal:** _Oh 24 you sweet summer child._

**ButchDaddy:** _We’re always on board for seeing you in pain._

**Anon169:** _Yeah Eve do it!_

She read the responses, chuckled a surprisingly deep laugh with her clean hand daintily covering her mouth, and got one of the nearby candles. Holding her shirt to the side to leave her clavicle bare, she carefully leaned close to the camera and poured deep, red wax down her skin. It was colder than the wax on her hand had been, but judging by her happy little wiggle, it still hurt a bit.

At their goading, she held her tongue over the candle flame until it was clearly singed and hurting. She dripped wax down her chest, until she finally had to remove her shirt to get any lower. As she started in on her slim belly, she noticed that some people were complaining about her being in the way of what Elaine and Twelve were up to.

“Sorry cuties,” she said, running a hand through her curls. “Trade secrets, you understand? Maybe if you’re all very well behaved, we’ll show you someday. For now, you just have to hope you get in through the raffle, hmm?”

Although there was still some whining, Eve ignored it. Instead she slipped the hand flaking blood everywhere into her bra, hummed softly as she pinched her own nipple under the fabric. Drawing her breast out, she let wax drip directly onto the sensitive skin, chewing on her bottom lip as the feeling made her eyelashes flutter.

This wind-down show continued until a perfectly painted pink nail tapped her shoulder. Glancing up, Eve smiled beatifically. “You’re all done?”

“Yep,” Elaine popped the _p._ “Time for all the good little boys and girls and others to go to bed. Or else you’ll get punished!”

“Don’t you think your voice is a bit loud for bedtime?” Eve asked, making Elaine’s face screw up in anger for a split second. It melted away before most of their viewers would notice it.

“Whatever, it’s pretty late over here and I’m tired. Goodnight, everyone. We’ll see you again in a couple of weeks!”

“The next password is Larkspur Jelly. Don’t forget it.”

“Thank y’all for tuning in,” Elaine started their customary sign-out.

“And buh-bye now,” Eve finished.

For the last time that night, the camera went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disembowelment, F/F/F threesome, voyeurism and exhibitionism, consensual violence, stuffing, knifeplay, mild skinning.


	2. St. Patrick's Day

“Heya everyone!” The camera came into focus on what at first looked like a field of green, but quickly resolved into Elaine. She was wearing a poofy, green dress, embroidered with little gold shamrocks all around the hem. There was corset lacing up the bodice, ending in floppy, green bows, and the puff sleeves made her milky, white glove-covered arms both look even more dainty than usual.

Prancing backwards, she revealed their guest for the stream. “Can you believe how lucky we got? A redhead for St. Patrick’s day, awesome!”

The boy now beside her smiled shyly and waved. Not that his mouth was visible - the lower half of his face was encased in a bright green, leather fetish mask. A zipper could provide access to his mouth if desired, and his hair stuck out in haphazard curls from around the straps wrapping over it to buckle in the back. His green eyes, however, sparkled with joy and excitement.

“This is the only way we could shut up Number Thirteen’s yapping! Good thing we’d planned on a mask like this from the beginning, huh Eve?”

Eve clasped Thirteen on the shoulder of what looked to be a green, woolen cloak over a brown, cotton tunic. “I like his little noises, but I think he’s extra cute like this.”

Chat was going wild already.  **TokeNCoke** said,  _ That name is really luck o’ the Irish lmao.  _ **UltraFag** was chanting,  _ bara! Bara! Bara! Bara!  _ **Anon009** chimed in with,  _ we can’t keep usernames between streams? What gives? _

Whereas Twelve had been between Eve and Elaine in height, Thirteen towered over them both. He also had plenty of muscle on him, which made the historical outfit feel, to some viewers, a bit less out of place.

**Anon229:** _ Yeah anon, there’s no actual accounts on here? How would you keep your username between streams lol. _

**SloppySeconds:** _ Use it as a chance to flex your creativity lol. _

**BumFuckNowhere:** _ Ok but no way was the pick this month random. _

Rolling her eyes, Elaine said, “Keep whining and we’ll see if I even let you guys see the main event this time! It’s gonna be  _ so  _ fun, it’ll suck if you guys miss out.”

“You want to show it off just as bad as always, don’t you,” Eve said fondly. Thirteen’s shoulders shook with laughter while she pouted.

“Well, my backdrop this time  _ is _ extra pretty. But anyway! First thing today is Irish bombs, of course. Everyone typing in chat about how I’m definitely not old enough for them can stuff it, by the way.”

Smile wide, Eve glided off to the side to gather the necessary materials. Her blouse today was green and silken, hanging over the edge of her black pencil skirt elegantly and swishing while she moved. She came back with three pint glasses, three shot glasses, a bottle each of Irish cream, whiskey, and Guiness, all balanced on a golden serving tray.

Thirteen poured the drinks for everyone easily, Eve praising his obedience the whole time and Elaine muttering that she’d have to beat all that confidence out of him. It wasn’t long before chat’s urging of  _ chug! Chug! Chug!  _ Had all three acquiescing, however.

“One,” Eve said, reaching over to unzip Thirteen’s mask.

“Two,” Elaine said, grinning sideways at them.

“Three!” Thirteen exclaimed in his unsurprisingly deep voice.

They dropped their whiskey-and-cream shots into the pint glasses, and began to chug. Eve was the first finished, her deep, red lipstick perfectly unsmudged. Thirteen finished next, happily licking his lips even as his mouth was locked away once more. And then there was Elaine, who looked a bit ruddy under the makeup.

“Mmmkay,” she said, smacking her lips. “Not as good as I remember them being, actually. Guiness is fucking gross, sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

**UltraFag:** _ Is it too stereotypical if I agree? _

**Lesbobob:** _ Not to cop your style but is it too stereotypical if I disagree? _

“Our next DIY is much more all-ages friendly,” Eve said, this time sending Thirteen off to get the supplies. “Although I’d hope we don’t have anyone underaged watching.”

Elaine pinched Eve’s arm at that content, which had the taller woman biting her bottom lip. “We’re gonna make some  _ accessories!” _

Several people in chat made jokes about how this explained Elaine’s strangely under-accessorized look for the holiday stream.  **Anon229** said,  _ Green and gold french manicure? That’s practically tame lol!  _ **BondButWorse** chimed in,  _ Wait, the little shamrocks painted all over her cheeks don’t count as accessories? _

“I’m making a headband!” Elaine said to the viewers. “So sorry to whoever suggested lucky charms hair pins. Maybe next year!”

“I’d be happy to sculpt them for you,” said Eve.

Brandishing the hot glue gun and (somewhat less threatening) thick alice band she was holding, Elaine remarked, “Don’t act out, it’ll only get you punished, and you know they’re all waiting to see Thirteen here get hurt, not you. You’re just a pussy for him to fuck if they decide on it.”

Blush blooming bright red in her cheeks, Eve ducked her head. The reprimand seemed to cheer her immensely, and she set to work on her delicate wire work immediately. She was making a pair of earrings that also curled over the cartilage like a cuff, imitating a clover’s leaves and blossoms with the help of little, green and lavender rhinestones.

Meanwhile, Elaine hot glued a full rainbow of ribbons to the alice band, and then held up a series of little green pieces of felt. They were straight on three sides, but the fourth consisted of two little bumps. She made two long stitches in each with green thread, connecting them and then cinching them tight into oversized shamrocks.

Two of these were made easily, with no fuss. Of course this meant she pricked her finger on the third, and Thirteen hummed when he noticed - to bring it to Eve’s attention? In sympathy? Envy? It wasn’t clear, but Eve’s reaction was even more perplexing.

All but diving under the fold-up table, she drew out a first aid kit and swiftly opened it. She moved too smoothly, clearly practiced, and drew out a bandaid without needing to look. In a split second Elaine had gone from having a single, beading drop of blood on her fingertip, to unblemished pink and pastel green hearts. The dot of blood didn’t even soak through the bandaid.

**BondButWorse:** _ Wait, wut? _

**AlphaFanBetaCuck:** _ Don’t fucking comment on it if you know what’s good for you. _

**Lesbobob:** _ Long time no see beta omg! _

Thirteen waved his hand in front of the camera emphatically and hummed to get the viewers’ attention. Looking rather proud of himself (as proud as someone in a BDSM mask could look), he held up his finished accessory. The rounded shape to which the pin was attatched was, of course, thick, gold wire bent into a shamrock. The pin itself was rather simple, except for the small, emerald rhinestone he’d glued non-pointy end.

“That looks wonderful,” Eve praised, calm like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“Better hope we don’t ruin it while we’re playing with you later, or you won’t be able to take it home,” Elaine said, and her voice seemed appropriately shaky.

All Thirteen could do was whine a little in the back of his throat at the threat, but it wasn’t much of a protest.

“Moving on,” said Elaine. “We’re gonna make some merch for you ungrateful little idiots. It took like a whole day to sell out of the bouquets last month, so I’m expecting better from you this time, okay?”

Eve lined up all the necessary supplies, and they got to work. Each was making a simple craft; mason jars decorated with glitter, filled with green tissue paper and little goodies Eve had made ahead of time. Signed polaroids of Eve, Elaine and Thirteen before they’d begun filming. Tiny clay lucky charms and organs. Rock candy dusted with gold.

To decorate the jars, they first chose a stencil (by and large, it was a shamrock, but they had rainbow and horseshoe options as well) then lined it up over the glass and sprayed adhesive. Finally, each selected a shade of glitter to sprinkle over the design. Elaine stuck mostly to pastels, especially pink, while Eve chose mostly gold. Thirteen seemed the only one especially concerned with keeping up the green theming, and when Elaine mocked him about his lack of creativity, he blushed.

As craft segments went, it was perhaps a bit lackluster compared to their usual, but before the chat could begin complaining and the camera could cut to its customary black for a break before the real festivities, Elaine was grabbing the camera.

“Don’t change the channel just yet,” she said, giggles clear in her voice. “We’ve got a surprise for you, this time.”

In the background, Thirteen was leaning down so that Elaine could put a soft, green, leather blindfold over his eyes. It matched with his mask perfectly, and left him meekly holding onto the sleeve she placed in his hand, helpless to do anything but follow her.

“It’s gonna be a scavenger hunt,” Elaine continued. “And poor Thirteen will need your help if he’s gonna survive it.”

Briefly, she turned the angle of the camera to show an open doorway, leading into a familiar room. The playroom, to be exact. But it didn’t look anything like the playroom normally looked. It was full to the brim with seemingly random objects, likely picked out of thrift shops for their old and weathered looks.

Sitting on a bookshelf that had several holes punched into the back, there was a gleaming, golden, shock collar.

With that image lingering in the minds of everyone who was watching, the screen went black. Anticipation hung thick over that darkness, like children hiding under a blanket from fae creatures which would spirit them away to a festival of violence. It was scary, that threat, but it was thrilling, too. A temptation to peek out, to stay on the page, to end the darkness and find out what lay in that glittering, red promise.

Eventually, the promise came true.

**Lesbobob:** _ Welcome back. So excited. _

**Anon229:** _ Hope that collar’s not all ya got in store ;-) _

**BondButWorse:** _ Personally I’m hyped for a new fancy knife. _

**SloppySeconds:** _ Hype! Hype! Hype! Hype! _

Humming a wordless question, the newly illuminated Thirteen tilted his head in the direction of all the pings from chat. Elaine grabbed the fluffy, red locks on the back of his head and jerked it to the side in reprimand. “Alright, everyone. We’ve done something a bit unusual today. Each corner - north, east, south, and west - has a speaker. Typing those keywords into chat will change which speaker the notifications come out of.”

“You can use that to lead Thirteen to the items he’s meant to be searching for,” Eve added. “He doesn’t know what any of them are, so it’ll be very difficult for him to do by feel. Of course, if you want to leave him guessing and see what punishments we have in store for him if he guesses wrong, that’s perfectly allowed.”

“Or you can intentionally lead him in the wrong direction.” Elaine seemed pleased by that prospect, and continued, “Actually,  _ please _ do that.”

Sadly for her,  **BondButWorse** was already preoccupied with leading Thirteen to the collar, which stood out both for its prominent placement and the obvious, glittering newness of it, compared to the older junk filling the room. Amidst their spamming of,  _ west, west, wrest, oops *west.  _ There was also  **Anon901** chiming in with,  _ Nice background Elaine! _

Though it was partially covered by the clutter, it was still obvious that Elaine had painted an idyllic, sunshiny field. It was simpler than most of her other paintings, the lush grass only occasionally broken up by a small daisy or thistle. But the rainbow arching over everything was vibrant and beautiful as her fans had come to expect from her.

Whilst some were distracted by the intricate set piece, Thirteen had already gathered the collar and was on his way back to Eve. That first item had been placed at a height he naturally held his hands at while searching; the others, chat was certain, would not be so easy.

“Thank you, Thirteen,” she said as she took it from his hands. “You’ve done a very good job.” He leaned into her petting hand on his head, clearly enjoying the praise.

“Did you guys know that the dude most people think was actually St. Patrick originally came to Ireland as a slave? Yeah, neither did I, until Eve told me. Isn’t it  _ awesome  _ when history basically hands us super hot ways to pervert it?”

Clicking the collar into place, Eve smiled slightly and scraped her nails up the back of Thirteen’s neck. His broad shoulders shivered at the feeling. “If you take more than five minutes to get the next one,” she said. “We’ll have to punish you, big boy. But I’m sure you can do it, can’t you?”

“Fail, fail, fail, fail,” Elaine chanted under her breath.

Muffled chuckles came from Thirteen’s mask, but then there was a pause. Chat didn’t seem sure what to direct him towards next, until:

**SloppySeconds:** _ Oh my fuck is that a gold vibrator. _

**SloppySeconds:** _ I love this stream. _

**UltraFag:** _ Where? _

**UltraFag:** _ How do you type so fast wtf. _

**TokeNCoke:** _ They’re using more than one hand lol. _

**Lesbobob:** _ So… two hands? _

**SloppySeconds:** _ Northwest! North! West! North! More north! _

Once again, Thirteen had a fairly easy time getting close to the large, phallic object laying on a precariously balanced stack of chests. His shuffling steps bumped lightly against a rocking chair, and then a desk. When his hands brushed the wobbling tower, chat went wild with pings, and he began feeling his way to the top of it.

Gracefully as always, Eve sat on a round stool with a plush cushion, folded her legs, and laced her fingers together. Elaine was bouncing on the balls of her feet beside her, enthusiasm shining in her eyes. To experienced viewers, this didn’t bode well. Not for Thirteen, anyway.

Sure enough, a muffled cry of pain was the very next thing they heard. He drew back, clutching his hand to his chest. It was full of small razor blades, each and every one of them bright green. Breath huffed from his nose, and he blindly turned his head in Eve and Elaine’s direction.

“Go on,” coaxed Eve. “You were so close. Use that same hand, now.” For once the same sadism was shining in her eyes as Elaine’s, though the smaller girl seemed almost feverish with it. She bit one of her carefully painted nails, simply holding it in place between sharp teeth that clearly longed to sink into something fleshier. So close to the bandaid from earlier.

Small sniffles came out of Thirteen’s mask, all the more endearing for the contrast between his stature and demeanor. But he steeled himself, straightened back up and reached for the dildo.

He managed to grab it, smearing his own blood over the shiny surface in the process. Careful not to fumble and drop it, he shuffled back over to the source of Elaine’s poorly-stifled giggling, and held the vibrator out to her.

Taking it from him and holding it up for the camera, Elaine said, “You all know where this goes next, right?” It had a wicked curve, smooth shaft, and a flared base.

She pressed the button on that base a couple of times, until it settled into what seemed like an uneven pattern of pulses.  **TokeNCoke** said approvingly,  _ Don’t want him to get used to it one fuckin’ bit huh?  _ Meanwhile, Eve had pulled Thirteen’s head down by the straps of his mask and left his cheek pressed to her knee.

“Hands up, now,” she added, grabbing his injured wrist when it was in range. Elaine yanked his pants down with no care for delicacy, causing a muffled yelp. Eve began to pick the razor blades out of his hand, not without grinding a few deeper in the process. The scrape of bone was actually audible, once in a while.

Apparently they’d planned for this already, and to speed things up Thirteen’s ass already shone with lube. Good thing, too, because the pittiful red smears on the vibrator weren’t going to be enough to soothe the way, and Elaine was far from patient. “What a sicko, he’s already so hard. Look!” She bent his dick backwards a bit too far, to show it off to the camera, and when he whined Eve stroked his hair soothingly.

And then, Elaine shoved the dildo right into him. The wounded sound he made implied the blood dripping down his thigh might not’ve just been from his hand, at this point.

For a long moment they sat there. Elaine almost seemed transfixed by the way his hole fluttered with each pulse of vibration. Eve was murmuring encouragement, “Good boy, there you go. Only seven more things to find, after this.” Gradually, the muscle spasms in his exposed (strong) thighs subsided enough for him to raise his head and seem steady once more.

“Well, what’re you all waiting for? I don’t hear any pings coming from the speakers!”

Despite Eve’s goading, the chat seemed confused, trying to sort through the cluttered background frantically. Elaine pressed a button on the side of Thirteen’s collar and said, gently, “Clock’s ticking.”

**Lesbobob:** _ Okay new idea, what if we’re looking for something smaller this time. _

**Anon413:** _ What and the sexy part is just unrelated to it? _

**BondButWorse:** _ Why’d she hit that button wasn’t the collar already turned on? _

**5Typos:** _ Think it resets the timer or something? _

**Lesbobob:** _ Nah the sexy thing could be like a reward for finding everything left. _

Pouting her full, pink lips, Elaine said, “Are we getting that predictable?”

A sudden chorus of excited dings indicated that perhaps yes, they were. Two people had noticed simultaneously that there were golden coins glinting in the bright lighting of the playroom. Unfortunately, this meant that when Thirteen lurched upwards on unsteady legs, he was being pulled in two different directions.

As if she was doing him a great kindness, Elaine pulled his pants up and gave him a smack on the ass. He jerked - as did the obvious bulge in the front of those pants. But where was he meant to go from there?

To his credit, the direction he picked was, more or less, the median between each direction the pings were coming from. Unfortunately, the two coins were pretty much in the far corners of the room. He stumbled over a child-sized cot with no mattress, landed with both hands on a wardrobe. Groping for the handles, he pulled the doors open, which turned out to be a spectacular choice; chat went crazy, and another coin was revealed.

Now he moved quickly, scooped up the coin and turned back to Eve and Elaine. But his haste had him misjudging the distance to the cot, and this time he went down. All he could catch himself with was his injured hand, and his grunt right before he hit the ground was pained.

Something else had gone wrong, too. He dragged himself back up, and turned his head. Left and right. Viewers seemed to come to the collective realization:  _ He isn’t sure where the girls are anymore.  _ Neither was making a sound to help him, either.

No wonder, with how the buzzing of the vibrator was clearly getting to him. Each pulse was on its own enough to make his knees wobble. And wasn’t that a special kind of treat; a man that large, being made to play fetch, physically helpless before the much smaller women in front of him. Luckily, Eve and Elaine’s fans wanted this exact kind of content.

They also wanted what came next. Namely, Thirteen’s spine going rigid and his head jerking from side to side as a crackling noise filled the mics.

High keening came from his throat, a long, sustained note right up until the crackling cut out and he crumpled to the floor. He was still twitching a bit, though whether it was arousal or electricity was anyone’s guess.

“Come on then,” said Eve. Elaine burst out laughing the next moment, unable to hold it in any longer. Fondly, Eve petted Elaine’s cheek, which got her hand batted and her cheek kissed.

Dragging in a ragged breath, Thirteen stumbled upright and headed to the girls. He passed off the coin without much more ceremony, and Elaine hit the button on his collar once again. “Good boy,” she praised, scratching his scalp gently.

“Six more!” Sang Eve.

Two went by quickly; people seemed more likely to cooperate, now they were fairly sure the reward at the end of the proverbial rainbow would be to their liking. The fourth coin, however, had people leading Thirteen to a chest of drawers, trying to coax him to open them in search of another coin. He wasted quite a bit of time on that before someone noticed a coin on the ground, near his feet.

Sweat shone on the thin sliver of skin between his collar and neckline. He fumbled when he heard the flurry of pings accompanying his getting close to a coin, and in the end he didn’t find it until his hand landed squarely on the ground - when he was electrocuted again.

On all fours, he huffed a few desperate breaths through his nose. When he eventually rose again, his knees nearly buckled, but he made it back to Eve and Elaine.

Five. Six. So, so close.

Puppy-like, Thirteen whined. “What’s the matter?” Eve rubbed his shoulders where he kneeled in front of her, temporarily resting. “You worried about that silence? Don’t be, there aren’t any more coins squirreled away. They’ll find it before long.”

But the minutes passed, and no sound came. Thirteen tensed until every one of his prodigious muscles was visible, even through the wool of his rustic clothing. “Are you scared?” Asked Elaine, clearly delighted. “You look like it, but here,” she kicked his legs further apart so the weeping head of his cock was visible peeking through his waistband. “You’re having  _ such  _ a good time, aren’t you? Painslut.”

This time, when he was electrocuted, his hands spasmed outwards and his back arched. The camera had an excellent view of come spurting out as the pain and vibe got to be too much. He was left flopping backwards onto the ground, this time content to lie there heaving for breath.

**AlphaFanBetaCuck:** _ South. _

_ Ding! _

Almost painfully slowly, Thirteen dragged himself to the final coin. He didn’t even need to stand to reach where it sat on a wooden horse toy, which was a good thing, because he might not have the energy for it.

_ Crawl,  _ crowed the chat. “Crawl!” Elaine sounded delighted, completely in agreement.

Clutching the final coin in his trembling hand, Thirteen held it out to the tiny girl currently holding his fate in her hands. She plucked it up with her manicured nails, inspected it almost comically closely, and then grinned. All teeth, as usual.

“You wanna know another fun history fact?” Elaine spoke, and Eve stood, calmly gliding to the wardrobe from earlier. “The Irish used javelins a lot, for like, a really long time. They’re a pretty useful weapon, huh?” Right on cue, Eve returned, with a lightweight wooden stave held in one hand. The blade on the end was slim and glinted wickedly. “They didn’t have our fancy tech to get them nice and sharp, though.”

“You ready for your reward?” Eve purred, straddling Thirteen’s belly. Elaine picked up the camera to bring it closer.

Only one more deep breath, and then Thirteen nodded. The room filled with dinging, which caused Elaine to wrinkle her nose, but Eve didn’t hesitate.

She thrust the javelin down with both hands, and it went straight through Thirteen’s chest.

For a split second he was still, and then he convulsed, trying to curl up around the pain. All he succeeded in doing was dislodging Eve, but Elaine caught her before she could actually hit her head on the floor. He coughed, several wracking things, and blood drooled from the edges of his mask. Elaine danced from foot to foot, let go of Eve, and ripped the blindfold off of him.

Tears were welled in his eyes, but they were rolled upwards too far to read any real emotion in them. “Cute,” cooed Elaine, right before she twisted the javelin.

Of course, the gory show didn’t last too long. Eve got in the way, taking the camera from Elaine as per their usual. Some people were complaining about that, but she soothed them with a quiet, “If you want more blood, you’ll be getting that next month. And if you want more sex, well, I’ve got that for you.”

Camera safely back in its tripod, though lowered a bit from its previous perch, Eve perched on the stool and spread her legs. “I love elastic skirts, don’t you?” She said happily.

Her panties were little more than a few strings of green lace. She slipped a finger between her lips, drew it back out glistening with wet. Licking her hand clean, she dove in with the other to pull the underwear into her flesh, until it was digging in painfully. She tossed her brown hair and smiled. Her shows always assuaged the audience’s frustration.

Two fingers into fucking herself, Eve was tapped on the shoulder; when she looked up, it was Thirteen, a smile in his eyes. “Oh,” she murmured. “You recovered fast.”

“Mhmm,” he hummed.

Blowing her bangs out of her face, Elaine reappeared. “If you wanna fuck him, you’ll have to do it off camera. Both of you are sluts.”

“Oh my,” Eve blushed prettily, and ironically. “I suppose it’s time for this stream to end, then. Our next password is Aengus, and thank y’all for tuning in.”

“And buh-bye now,” Eve said, reaching out to the camera.

Blackness, once again, like a new moon floating over deep lake water. Or the backside of a green, leather blindfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vibrators, shock collars, F/F/M Threesome, impaling, consensual violence, BDSM masks, blindfolds.


End file.
